Star of My Heart
by writestories315
Summary: Harm surprises Mac with her favorite sailor


Title - Star of My Heart

Authors Name - Carol

E-mail -

Rating –PG

Spoilers - none

Disclaimer – I do not own JAG. I'm too quacked-up to own it.

Author Notes-

1. Guess what y'all? It's another….."Blame Michi FF." (explained at the end)

2. MSOA Kitty beta-read this ducky and found every feather in place….we hope.

3. More at the end. Trust me you want to read them.

* * *

**August 11, 2004**

**Field in Virginia**

**11:34 PM**

"You know this might be the strangest date you've ever taken me on." Mac wrapped her arms around herself as she sat down on the blanket they had laid out in the grass.

Harm chuckled and moved the battery-powered lantern next to the telescope. "You mean this beats the night we wrote all over each other with the gel pens."

Mac pulled the other blanket over her shoulders to ward off the cool air, from the unusual cold front in the middle August. "Well, at least that night we were in your apartment." She looked around at the hilly grassy field and sighed. "Of course this is very romantic."

"Why thank you." Harm smiled. He picked up a star chart and another piece of paper and carefully read it before turning back to the telescope.

"Is there a comet tonight or something?"

"Or something." Harm lifted his eye from the scope then back to the star chart. A smile crossed his face. "Got ya'." Mac raised an eyebrow at Harm. "Come here," he softly ordered.

Mac shrugged off the blanket and made her way to Harm and the telescope. Harm gestured to the telescope and Mac leaned down and looked through the scope. "They're beautiful. But what am I looking for?"

"In the center there is a bluish star, to the left of the reddish one," Harm told her as he looked in the sky.

"Got it. What is it?"

"You're own star."

Mac stood up straight and looked back at him. "My what?"

"You're own star," he repeated himself. "I bought you a star."

"You bought me a star."

Harm picked up the star map and pointed to the circled star on the map. "Right there, it's all yours."

Mac brightly smiled at him and took the map from him. "Why did you do that?"

"For several reasons," Harm playfully answered.

"Several reasons," Mac said and Harm shook his head. "Are you going to share them with me?"

"I might."

Mac set the map down on another sheet of paper and wrapped her arms around Harm's neck and brought his mouth to hers. She gave him a soft but gently and broke it just as both of them wanted more from each other. "Harm, why did you buy me a star?"

"The first reason is because today in Hollywood your favorite sailor got a star. So I thought if they could give him one, you should get one too." Harm tried not to laugh at the look of surprise on Mac's face.

Mac chuckled into his chest and Harm held her closer. "So Donald Duck gets a star and I get one too."

"Well, I have a better reason if you don't like that one." Harm told her as he moved them to the blankets.

Harm sat down and pulled Mac next to him. Once she sat down she turned and faced him. "I like that reason, but I would like to hear the other."

Harm looked deeply into her eyes with honesty and love. He took a breath as he felt himself get very nervous. "Another reason is that I love you very much. You're heaven to me and I thought part of you should be in the heavens."

Mac's heart jumped into her throat. She couldn't find any words to express herself to Harm's romantic and soft words. Harm continued to look into her eyes and ran his hand gently down her cheek. "I love you very much, Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac took a deep breath and a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you."

Their lips meet in a kiss of love. When they broke their kiss Harm looked and at Mac's face and gently wiped the tear away. "Hey, what's that for?"

Mac sniffled and chuckled softly from embarrassment. "I guess every now and then I forget that you love me."

Harm shook his head at her and quickly kissed her lips. "Never forget how much I love you." He pulled her into his arms and lay on his back with her in his arms.

They remained quiet for a few minutes, just content in holding each other and looking up at the night sky. The heavens twinkled above them and the crickets chirped in the background.

Harm broke the silence by chuckling. Mac lifted her head and looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

Harm glanced at her and gave her a small grin, before he rolled and pressed Mac's back against the blanket. Mac looked up at him and watched his eyes as they started to fill with passion and playfulness, a very enjoyable combination. His hands rested next to her and he hovered above her. Mac's hands moved to his lower back.

"Well," Harm started. "I was thinking about something the newscaster said. It turns out that Daisy is very pleased that Donald now has his own star."

Mac softly chuckled and moved one of her hands to the buckle on Harm's jeans. "So Daisy is pleased."

"Yes, she is. But I can guarantee she's not as pleased as I am." Harm leaned forward and nipped Mac's lips.

Mac unbuckled Harm's jeans and pressed his lower body to hers. "You feel pleased to me."

Harm chuckled. "I'm very happy you have a star and extremely happy that you like it."

"I love it." Mac kissed down his neck and rolled them so Harm was now pressed against the blanket. She straddled his hips and gazed down at him. Her hands caressed his chest as they unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she exposed his chest to the night's air and pulled off her own shirt. Harm gazed up at her and met her half way for a passionate kiss.

"Does Donald like your star?" Harm asked as Mac was working his jeans off of him.

Mac gave Harm a sexy grin. "You should ask him yourself."

"I will." Harm pulled Mac down to him and once again she was on her back. His lips started to trail down her neck.

"Harm," Mac said as she thought of something.

Harm lifted his head from her neck and looked at her face. "Yes."

"I know that Donald is here, but is Daisy?"

Harm grinned at her. "Only one way for you to find out."

Mac laughed, but quickly stopped as Harm's mouth covered hers and their tongues started to duel with each other.

**Much Later**

Harm lay on his back with the second blanket draped across his legs and Mac on her side next to him. Her head rested on his chest with the blanket tucked around her. One of her hands rested on his right hip and was drawing shapes around the skin where Daisy Duck was looking back at them.

"I think you should get this for real," Mac stated with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Harm laughed. "They use needles. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you," Mac said before giving him a soft kiss.

"And I'm crazy for you," Harm smiled softly at her.

"You didn't have it this last night. When did you get it done?"

"At lunch," Harm told her feeling proud of himself for actually pulling yet another surprise over on his Marine.

Mac chuckled and moved closer to him. "Thank you for my star, Harm."

Harm grinned. "You're welcome." He held Mac closer to him and suddenly remembered something. "Damnit."

Mac lifted her head and looked down at him. "You usually don't say that after we have sex."

"No, I forgot something." He moved off of the blanket and walked over to the telescope.

"What did you forget?" Mac asked out of curiosity and enjoyed the view of his naked body in the moonlight and the lantern.

"This." Harm held up a paper, he carried it and the lantern over to Mac. He settled back on to the blanket lying on his side next to Mac. He placed the lantern above their heads and grabbed his jeans and placed them next to the lantern.

Mac placed the blanket over Harm and glanced at the paper that was in Harm's hands.

"This is the official certificate of ownership for the star."

"Really," Mac said as Harm handed it to her. Mac looked down at he paper, but Harm caught her attention before she could read much of the certificate.

"I hope you don't mind, but I named it for you," Harm shyly told her.

Mac smiled at him with complete happiness. "After me."

"Read the certificate."

Mac looked down at the certificate again and read it. Once she found the name of the star her heart stopped and her throat filled with emotion, for the second time in that night. She glanced back at the name and took a breath. "Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb."

As she read the name over and over again Harm reached into his jean pocket and grabbed a very small item from it.

Mac moved the paper and looked at Harm. He smiled at her and extended his hand with a diamond ring in his hand. "Marry me? So your star can have the correct name."

Mac didn't even try to blink back the tears in her eyes. She couldn't even think of a smart remark. She just shook her head. "Yes."

Harm grinned and slid the ring on her finger. He took the certificate from her and placed it behind him. They were soon in each others arms again kissing passionately. 'I love you's' were the only words spoken for the rest of the night as he moon, stars, and heavens twinkled down on them.

**THE END**

* * *

**More AN**

1. Okay, here's why this is another "Blame Michi FF." The wonderful Michi e-mailed me on the 11th and basically said "Hey, Donald Duck got a star. Where's the FF?" Now, on the 11th I had company, so I had time to think about this one. Well….. I had half of this FF sitting on my computer and her "suggestion" fit very well with it. So we got FF.

2. Somehow I think Michi and I accidentally started a Donald & Daisy series. It all started with a minor mention in our 'Dear Santa…it's little AJ'. Then moved into my FF 'My favorite Sailor'. Then into Michi's 'A 'Quack' Birthday'. All of these can be found at 

3. Please ignore the year on Michi's FF or this one. It's a minor inconsistency problem with the dates, so don't get your panties in a bunch.

4. Yes, Donald Duck get a star on the Hollywood Walk. If you search the net you should find ome good articles.

5. Note to my Dad – "No, Dad. I do not have Donald Duck tattoo, but thanks for the great idea. I've been wondering what to get…. Guess where I'm going this afternoon? He-he-he. Love - Nikki."


End file.
